wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Yafutoma Ōtsutsuki
Yafutoma Ōtsutsuki is the wife of Paul Gekko Junior and the mother of Asura Gekko. She is also the third of chakra on Dens. Appearance Yafutoma is the beautiful woman of the Ōtsutsuki race with fair skin, green eyes, and pink hair. She wears a red sleeveless qipao top, the back of which carries the Gekko Family crest and falls to her knees. She also wears light-coloured pants and high heels. Personality As a Princess, Yafutoma is increasingly exposed to the difficult realities of the world, difficulties for which she cannot rely upon. She looks Paul Gekko Junior as a model for this goal, inspired by his rapid growth and his determination to be there for her and all those he held dear. Yafutoma raises Asura with Paul Gekko Junior when she has a very close relationship with her daughter, although that doesn't mean she doesn't get angry at Asura at times, and demonstrates how proud she is of her child. Like Raimei Ōtsutsuki; her relative, she has a godlike complex with the Ōtsutsuki race also she was typically calm, collected, and calculating. Abilities Yafutoma was an extraordinarily powerful than Kaguya, the progenitor of chakra on Dens. She was capable of holding his own against multiple Kage-level opponents simultaneously. She could perform interstellar travel, subdue people into sleeping, hypnotise them, erase their memories Chakra and Physical Prowess Yafutoma was gifted with extremely powerful chakra. She has the power to give birth to children and helps the Dens Federation take on the threat greater than the Galactic Eggman Empire. Ninjutsu Yafutoma could absorb any technique that she encountered, as well as an opponent's chakra and weaponry. Dōjutsu Rinne Sharingan Yafutoma wielded the Rinne Sharingan in both eyes. Background Early Life Like the Ōtsutsuki, Yafutoma arrived from another world within the GEATHJERK Cluster with her clan in search for fruit of the God Tree. She arrived alone and, upon her arrival, she was discovered by the people of the small Arcadia Kingdom's Yafutoma who brought her before their emperor, Mikado. Identifying herself as the God Tree's guardian, Yafutoma used a mysterious power to wipe Mikado's memory of the encounter and subsequently settled among his people, becoming recognized as his concubine. Growing closer with Paul Gekko Junior when she sees him as a guardian, she eventually fell pregnant. When Galactic Eggman Empire began to threaten the Arcadia Kingdom, over a border dispute, Tenji attempted to prevent the outbreak of war by declaring that anyone who attacked the larger nation's representatives was to be executed, a order which Kangan broke when he awakened the Gigas, Bluheim causes the Arcadia Kingdom's God Tree to force her to consume the fruit with the help of Paul Gekko Junior and the Blue Rogues. With her new-found power, Yafutoma is able to stop Kangan from using the Gigas with the help of her Pokemon friends including Arcadia Kingdom's Zygarde. After the battle with the Valuan Armada and Bluheim, the Mikado gives Vyse the Blue Moon Crystal and let's Yafutoma Ōtsutsuki go with Paul Gekko Junior prior to the final battle against Ramirez. After Ramirez was arrested completely, for her deed of stopping the conflict, she was known to the Arcadia Kingdom as the "Dark Hour". She later gave birth to Asura, her son for the new generation of Shinobi. Family *Dark God- Great Great Grandfather-in-Law *Kusanagi Gekko- Great Grandfather-in-Law *Manny D. Kyosuke- Granduncle-in-Law *Laura Gekko- Grandmother-in-Law (Deceased) *Paul Gekko- Father-in-Law *Yuki Uzuki- Mother-in-Law *Sheele Gekko- Sister-in-Law *Paul Gekko Junior- Husband *Asura Gekko- Son *Hamura Gekko- Grandson *Sadamitsu Gekko- Sister-in-Law *Paul Kiske- Brother-in-Law *Note- Brother-in-Law *Kouichi Takeru- Brother-in-Law *Utakata Junior- Brother-in-Law *Obito Junior- Sister-in-Law *Burai Yamamoto- Brother-in-Law *Mirai Yamamoto- Sister-in-Law *Thetis- Cousin *Kyoji Gekko- Uncle-in-Law *Mira Gekko- Aunt-in-Law *Shunji Gekko- Uncle-in-Law *Kaede Gekko- Uncle-in-Law *Mikazuchi no Mikoto- Aunt-in-Law *Sōma Gekko- Unclein-Law *Naruto no Mikoto- Adopted Sister-in-Law Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Fanon